Light and Dark
by KtyouUniverse
Summary: Stripped of all his memory, except for his training, and a few fragments of his past, Starkiller must come to terms with the Old Republic, a galaxy split into two factions. And the side he chooses will determine the fate of the galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought up of this one as I played The Old Republic. Hope you enjoy!**

_Starkiller spiraled into the darkness. What was this? He had never experienced this kind of blackness before. Was it death? Starkiller felt the force all around him, but how had he learned the Force? Who was his master? He did not know, but he concluded that since the dark side seemed to reside in himself more, he was sith. He could feel the power of his emotions._

_Starkiller quickly forced these questions from his mind. They would do nothing to get him out of this situation. He could ponder these questions later. Starkiller began to focus on the Force. He could feel the light side within his mind. It was small compared to the darkness that resided within him, but it was big enough to remain despite the darkness that surrounded it. As he concentrated harder, the small presence of the light side continued to remain. Annoyed by this, he tried to banish it from his mind, but it was persistent._

Lieutenant Kyrex gathered up his find of the day. Imperial law dictated that anyone with force sensitivity was to be trained. He did not know that this boy was anything like that, but having seen his share of Sith and Jedi, he concluded that this boy was something of either nature given the lightsaber that hung at his belt and the black robes that he wore. Kyrex ordered the others to carry the boy to a shuttle and give him medical treatment once on board. Although he couldn't see any scars or marks, he could smell smoke. Kyrex gazed at the lightsaber in his hand. He thumbed the activation switch. The lightsaber hummed to life with a blood-red color. That was all Kyrex needed to confirm that this child was indeed Sith. He would definitely be going to Korriban to begin initiation into the Sith order despite him already looking like a Sith.

When he returned to the shuttle, the boy was restrained to a medical table. Sith or not, he could not be trusted and every precaution had to be taken. Before any medical droids could begin work, an identifier droid was brought in. The scanner moved up and down the boy.

"Identity unknown."

_Starkiller could feel pain. He fell to his knees, trying to prevent himself from crying out. He began to focus on the dark side, channeling his pain into hate and rage. The pain began to lessen, but it still hurt. He continued to focus his pain, feeling the dark side growing within himself. Starkiller suddenly ignored his surroundings and he let the Force guide him. All the while, he recited the Sith Code._

_ Peace is a lie. There is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall guide me._

Kyrex went to access the holoterminal. Overseer Tremel would probably like to know in advance rather than told on such short notice. With that in mind, the trooper contacted his frequency and the image of Tremel appeared.

"I'm assuming your call means you have another acolyte for me," Tremel said.

"Yes, we do. There is one thing that is very interesting. I don't pretend to understand how the Force works, but it seems to me that this kid isn't any ordinary Force-wielder. We did a medichlorian count and his count is right off the charts. Over 20,000 per cell. Never have we encountered someone with that high of a count."

"Very interesting, Tremel commented. "Bring him to Korriban and I will see if he is Sith material."

"It will be done." With a nod, the transmission was cut.

"The subject is regaining consciousness," said a voice over the comm.

"Give me a minute," Kyrex answered.

_Starkiller, after channeling his pain and meditating for what seemed like an eternity, he glimpsed a spec of light within the darkness that surrounded him. It was tiny, but to Starkiller, it was a sight for sore eyes. Maybe it would provide him with a means to escape this blackness. Ignoring the pain that still lingered within him, he walked over to the light. When he was within reaching distance from the source, he stopped and stared at it. All the while, he could hear something else._

"_He is regaining consciousness now."_

_Starkiller reached out and touched the light. Suddenly, the world was enveloped in a blinding flash of light. He instinctively shielded his eyes from the light._

Starkiller awoke abruptly. He tried to move, but something was holding him down. He lifted his head to find himself on a restraining table. A medical droid stood by his side. He looked at his surroundings. He appeared to be in a medical bay. Bacta takes lined the walls, but he appeared to be the only one injured in the room. The pain was reintroduced. Ignoring it, he turned to look at the uniformed person standing at the foot of the table.

"Welcome back to the land of the living. I am Lieutenant Kyrex of the Imperial Military. I take it you know why you're here?"

Starkiller gave a puzzled look. Imperial Military? What was that? That sounded like something of great importance.

"Excuse me for seeming stupid, but I am not familiar with this "Empire."

The Lieutenant seemed very surprised that the Empire was unknown to one person. Judging from the reaction, Starkiller could see that the Empire must have a very large role in the galaxy.

"You don't know about the Empire? The Empire is a government ruled the Sith, specifically twelve Darths known as the Dark Council. Together, the Sith, along with the Empire, we wage war against the Galactic Republic and the Jedi in order to take our rightful place as rulers of the galaxy. Current, the Empire and the Sith are recovering from a blow dealt by the Republic. The Sith Emperor is now dead. The Dark Council has sole control of the Empire now. The Sith needs more individuals in their ranks more than ever, and like it or not, you have been recruited to become Sith."

Starkiller listened with great attention. Now that he had a grasp on what was to become of him, he had one less thing to worry about. The questioned now was what would the Sith trials entail?

"You will be taken to the Sith Academy of Korriban and you will begin your training there. Once we arrive there, you must seek out Overseer Tremel. You will receive further instructions from him. We reach Korriban in 0800 hours. In the meantime, get some rest and you might as well get some fuel for yourself while you're at it."

Starkiller nodded and settle his head back onto the table. It was quite a bit to take in, but at least he was going someplace that sat well with him. With that, he closed his eyes, focusing on the Force again. It was now clear that someone or something had wiped his mind. Starkiller had many questions about what he once was. Using the Force, he tried to reach into the farthest depths of his mind, hoping for some sort of memory or some reminder of his past. He then heard some voices, alien and familiar all at once.

_Vader thinks he's turned you, but I can sense your future, and Vader won't always be your master. I sense only…me…_

_I'm sorry, masters. I have failed you…again…_

_Poor boy. The Sith always betray one another, but I'm sure you'll learn that soon enough…_

_I never wanted this for you. I never wanted any of this for you. I'm sorry, son…_

_Some time soon, you will decide the fate of the rebellion, not your master. And when you're faced with that moment, just remember that I, too, was forced to leave behind everything I've ever known…_

_I lied, as I have from the very beginning…_

_You can never escape me…_

Starkiller opened his eyes suddenly. Those voices, who were they? Were they important to him, relevant to him? Or was his mind playing tricks on him? Starkiller didn't know, but at this point, it didn't really matter all that much. The past could not be changed. What could be changed was the future, and right now, it was looking to be very promising for him, for now at least. There was no telling how many enemies that he would make. The Sith were always making enemies, both Sith and Jedi. Starkiller already longed to be a figure of great importance. He was determined, above everything, to beat any and all who stood between him and the prize, starting with the group of acolytes he would soon get acquainted with.

Starkiller noticed that the restraints that held him were now opened. Starkiller sat on the side of the table, cautiously making sure that nothing was seriously wounded. Aside from a few bruises and some burns, he appeared and felt well. He got up and resorted to pacing around the medical bays to pass the time, all the while, thinking about how to prepare himself for the Academy. He needed the right attitude for acolytes, overseers, and of course, a master when he had one. Starkiller would not hesitate to kill anyone that got in his way. The only ones he owed any loyalty to was the Sith of great power and importance. It was best to always respect superiors and give them your loyalty.

Starkiller turned to see the door open and Kyrex enter holding a lightsaber.

"Here," he said. "This is yours. I took it in case you were hostile in any way. You'll need it to survive on Korriban."

Starkiller nodded and accepted it. He held it in his hand for a few moments, getting use to holding a weapon again.

"We'll be entering Korriban's atmosphere. If you want a glimpse of the planet, follow me to the cockpit."

Without answering or acknowledging, Starkiller followed closely behind. As they reached the cockpit, the pilot cut the hyper-drive and a planet appeared. It was a orange color all around. No green or blue. Not that it made a difference to Starkiller. He was just anticipating what he perceived to be beginning of a long adventure…

**Any input would help inspire me to continue writing this story. Also, I intend to incorporate different elements from many stories of Star War characters, so look forward to that. The story will act like The Old Republic in a way, but that may change. Hope you enjoyed. Peace?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to clarify some things. This story takes place shortly after the events of the Makeb storyline in The Old Republic (Rise of the Hutt Cartel). Starkiller has also been blasted into the past due to his battle with Palpatine. Also, he is wearing the dark apprentice robes (TFU2). I think it's fitting for now at least. One other thing: keep in mind that Starkiller's training is still within him, so at this point, he would be at least a level 50, if not higher in The Old Republic. For all intentions and purposes, I'm going to say level 50 for now. And Tremel is still alive because we're assuming that the Emperor's Wrath spared him.**

Chapter 2: Korriban Sith Academy

Starkiller stepped off the ramp of the ship. He gazed around at his surroundings. Giant statues were on either side of the platform. The planet appeared to be desolate with the few structures built on it. There was little of particular note. Starkiller turned his head to trooper that accompanied him. The trooper simply nodded. With that, Starkiller made his way to the entrance. Already, he could feel the power of the dark side. He could sense many other force-sensitives. Most appeared to be very weak if not unworthy to wield the Force. Starkiller took note of the overseer that stood at the doorway. Not wanting to waste any more time, he quickly made his way.

"You have arrived. Good. I am Overseer Tremel. I can sense that you are strong within the force. I have not seen someone with such power for some time. For decades, I oversee the Sith Trials and decide who is worthy to join the Sith Order. The trials are meant to sift out the weak and unworthy. Those who face the trials either survive and become Sith, or die."

"I am not some pathetic fool," Starkiller answered. "I will succeed where other have failed."

"See to it that you do. You have no choice. Normally, I would scold such boldness, but I sense that great power resides within you. I will let it slide this once. Even with great power, the trials themselves are difficult enough, but they will not be the most difficult things you face. There are other acolytes that challenge you here. You must be prepared for them."

Starkiller was not fazed by this. "I can easily destroy any of these acolytes."

"If you follow my example," Tremel continued. "I will see to it that you can destroy all your enemies."

"Enough about bloodshed," Starkiller interrupted. "What is my first trial?"

"Because you have a lightsaber," Tremel said. "I must ensure that you are truly worthy of wielding it. Go to the tomb of Ajunta Pall and meet Lord Spindrall. He will have a test to see if your skills are par with the weapon you hold. Be wary of the k'lor'slugs that infest the tombs."

Starkiller nodded and walked away. He was eager to begin his first step towards ultimate power. Although he was not particularly fond of tombs and artifacts, Starkiller reasoned that perhaps there might be something a value to him in the tombs. He reminded himself that these things required patience, something that he would need to keep tabs on.

As he passed through the Valley of the Dark Lords, he saw lots of other acolytes. He could sense that most of them were barely able to defend themselves. They all carried what Starkiller guessed were training swords. As he took in their faces, they took in his as well. They were particularly interested in the lightsaber that hung on his belt. Starkiller ignored their curiosity and entered the tombs.

The first creatures he saw were ugly creatures that looked like a cross between a worm and a sarlacc. Sensing that they would be of little danger to him, he continued to walk. They seemed to take little notice of him. A few strayed in his path, but with some quick lightning, he dispatched them. As he continued his way down the temple, Starkiller took note of all the bodies of acolytes that lined the hallways and rooms. Obviously, not many were worthy enough to become Sith, but for those who were worthy had to compete with others for a master. He wondered who the master that would select from the group was. He would probably find out when he returned from his first trial.

Following the symbols and signs of the temple and his senses, he entered a large room lined with practice dummies and acolytes training. They did not turn their heads to see the newcomer who had entered, something Starkiller was relieved to see. He made his way up the stairs and stopped at the top step when he caught sight of what appeared to be a Sith Lord. The man was kneeling down, meditating.

"I sense that the force is extremely strong within you," Lord Spindrall commented. "Perhaps even primal. Such power could rival that of anyone on the Dark Council."

"My lord," Starkiller said. "Forgive me, but what is the Dark Council?"

"Surely, you must know. The Dark Council is the ruling body of the Empire. They are the twelve most powerful Darths in the Sith Order. They each command a part of the Empire, and answer only to the Sith Emperor."

The mention of the Sith Emperor suddenly stirred something deep within Starkiller's mind.

_You have forgotten you place, Lord Vader, by taking this boy as your apprentice. You have betrayed me. Now you will kill him, or I will destroy you both._

_ Yes, kill him. He was weak, broken. Kill him and you can take your rightful place at my side._

_ You were destined to destroy me. Do it. Give into your hatred._

The voice stopped. Who was that? Why did the mention of the Sith Emperor stir it? Starkiller quickly banished his questions from his mind. He had a trial to complete. These thigns could worry later.

"Overseer Tremel has had me instructed to test your skills, seeing that you have a lightsaber, something that can usually only be received as early as apprenticeship to a master. If you are worthy of this weapon, then it is yours to keep. If not, you will die. You must face the Trial of Blood."

The lord turned around and resumed his kneeled position on the ground, returning to his meditation. Starkiller turned and went down the stairs. Once he reached the center of the room, he waited for what was to come.

The acolytes training around the room continued to do so for a few more seconds. Then, they all stopped simultaneously and turned to face Starkiller. Starkiller looked more closely and discovered that their mouths had been sewn together, rendering them speechless. They all equipped their practice sabers and circled him. Starkiller instinctively reached for his lightsaber, but then decided that he would not need it. He would use his force powers first to prove that he didn't require a lightsaber for combat.

One acolyte charged him. Starkiller simply grabbed his arm, caught him in a head lock, and snapped his neck. Without so much as looking at the body, he tossed it aside. Another acolyte shot lightning from his hand. Starkiller caught it with his right hand, charged it with his own energies, and sent it back to the origin. The lightning was so deadly that the acolyte was thrown across the room, dead before he hit the ground. A third tried to strike him from behind, but Starkiller leaped overhead. Once on the ground, he reached out with the force and caught the acolyte in a choke grip. With a slight movement of his fingers, he crushed the acolyte's throat. The fourth and fifth tried to double team him. Starkiller activated his lightsaber and using force speed, struck both acolytes down before even raising their weapons. The final acolyte seemed to cower away. Starkiller did not pity the acolyte. If anything, he was disgusted at the acolyte for showing cowardice. Without hesitation, he grabbed the acolyte with the force, pulled him forward. Starkiller raised his lightsaber. A second later, the acolyte was impaled by the lightsaber. The body rested there for a moment before it was released and it fell to the ground.

_That was just pathetic,_ Starkiller said to himself. If this was what all acolytes were like, then they would all be crushed easily.

After checking to make sure that all his opponents were dead, Starkiller once again climbed the stairs to where Spindrall waited.

"I can now confirm that you are truly worthy of that weapon," Spindrall said. "You have also proven that you are more than capable of unarmed combat. Such versatility is uncommon among Sith, perhaps even rare. You have passed this trial, but there is much for you to do before becoming an apprentice. Tell me, young one, do you know the Sith Code?"

Starkiller nodded. "Peace is a lie. There is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall guide me."

"You know the Sith Code. You have used it to grow strong. You do understand what it means to be Sith. You have used your fear and pain and turned it into hate and rage. Now return to Tremal and tell him of your success, for I see that it will be only one of the many to come for you."

Starkiller bowed his head, and then turned to leave the chamber. His thoughts dwelled on his first brush of victory. It was not very satisfying, but in time, he would crush more worthy opponents. Those thoughts kept him occupied as he walked through the tombs towards the Sith Academy. When he emerged from the tombs, he caught sight of the building. It looked rather small for an academy of hundreds of acolytes. Starkiller made sure that his posture and look of neutrality were spick and span before walking up the stairs. As he ascended the stairs, he caught the attention of a few other inquisitors and overseers. It seemed that everyone could sense his power. It both amused and unnerved him. Forcing himself to ignore such small things, he made his way past the entrance. By pure instinct, he made his way to Tremel's office. Just as he was walking the hallway to the overseer's chambers, several other acolytes stood to block his way.

"So, you must be the newcomer," the lead one said. "Let me see. You're nothing special. Just another acolyte waiting for his turn to die."

_Fool, _Starkiller thought to himself. "I could kill all of you right now."

"You talk big for a newcomer. I'm Hydrex, and I'm in charge of this bunch, including you. I am the best here, so you listen to me, got that?"

"I bow and answer to no one, except those who are truly worthy," Starkiller retorted. "And you, weakling, are not worthy of my respect."

"You have no idea the enemies you're making. You'd better watch yourself. Come on, guys."

"I'll be right behind you guys," said one girl. The others turned to leave.

"Sorry about that. I'm Sundara. I shouldn't tell you this, but I will. In this academy, murder isn't allowed. You probably figured out that much, but it isn't considered murder if there are no witnesses. Hydrex would never tell any of his enemies that, but I've seen enough die from him, and it sickens me."

"You know that your good will not be tolerated by the Sith," Starkiller said.

"Yes, I know, but I don't want to live a life of pure murder and bloodshed. I want to make a real change in life."

Starkiller admired her resilience, but judged it as foolish. There was no room for mercy and weakness in the Sith.

"Well, good luck," Starkiller said. "I hope that you find something you're looking for."

He turned to resume his walk. He quickly entered the chamber. Tremel stood waiting.

"Good. You have finished. Spindrall claimed that you were more than worthy of holding your lightsaber, and I will stand by his assessment. You have completed the first trial, but you are not done yet."

"I assumed as much. What next?"

"I assumed that you have met your group. You will all be competing for a master that is on the Dark Council. You are all fighting to become the apprentice of Darth Marr, a leading member of the Dark Council."

In that moment, Starkiller's eyes suddenly flicked with great interest. A Dark Council member for a master? Starkiller would go to any lengths to become an apprentice to someone of such power and influence. This was his chance to gain an influence, but there was one question he had.

"I'm assuming that Darth Marr needs an apprentice for more than just the pleasure."

"As some of us know," Tremel continued. "The Empire is losing Sith more than it can replace. Not enough people are worthy enough to become Sith, and Darth Marr is looking to excel a young Sith to add another power figure to our ranks in our struggle against the Galactic republic and the Jedi."

Starkiller nodded. "So now that's out of the way, what's my next trial?"

"You will be sent back into the tombs to collect writings from the tomb of Tulak Hord. There are many creatures that lurk in the tombs, but I have no doubt that you will succeed. Now go."

Starkiller bowed his head and left. This was not what he was looking forward to, but reasoned that at some point in his trials, he would have to venture into the tombs for something ancient. Better to do the small tasks first and get them out of the way…

**If any of you have a trial for me, I will consider it. I will do five trials. So for anyone who can come up with one trial for me, put it with your review. Also, favorite, follow, all that good stuff, until next time. Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, I'm developing the Korriban story based on the Sith Warrior and Sith Inquisitor trials, so bear with me. These trials may seem bad, but honestly, this is just the beginning…**

Chapter 3: Tremor in the Force

Starkiller entered the tomb of Tulak Hord. The tomb was quite enormous. This was not something that he was particularly interested in, but this was his trial, so he had to stow it. Not for the first time, he noted all of the false rooms while collecting some of the writings. He still had the main chamber to investigate. The way had been filled with many creatures, some dumb enough to cross paths with him. Others simply did not notice him. Either way, there was nothing in these tombs that stood a chance against him. Not for the first time Starkiller took note of the bodies of other acolytes that filled the tombs. It just served to remind him that the path of a Sith was only for those who were strong and smart, something most acolytes seldom displayed. This did not remind himself from avoiding overconfidence. That was what led to the demise of many Sith.

Starkiller entered the main chambers. A small statue stood at the other end of the room. No writings or texts seemed to be anywhere. Walking to the center of the chamber, he confirmed that there were no writings visible, so Starkiller reason that there must be something else of great importance here. Deciding to consult the statue, he walked to the foot of the statue. Once there, he fell to his knees, calling upon the force to help him find what he was looking for. For a few seconds, nothing came to mind. Then, the tomb began to shake. Starkiller opened his eyes and heard a tremendous crash behind him. He stood up and turned the entrance. A beast stood in his way. Much dark energy radiated from this creature. It stood ready to attack. Not willing to take chances, Starkiller activated his lightsaber and charged. The beast did the same. Just as the two were about to collide, Starkiller jumped to the side, grazed the beasts face with his saber, jumped on top of its head, and fully impaled his lightsaber into its head. He followed it up with a barrage of lightning. The beast reached out to grab him, but he simply jumped up to dodge the hand, and impaled the beast again in the head. He leaped up and force pushed. The monster was pushed back. When he hit the ground, Starkiller threw his saber, which lodged in the beasts left eye. Gathering up the force, he unleashed another barrage of lightning. The stress was too much for the beast, and its spirit gave away. The lightsaber returned to him as the beast collapsed, dead. Satisfied that the battle was over, Starkiller turned to leave, but remembered that he needed to retrieve the final writing. He turned to the statue only to discover that it was gone, and a giant stone tab with the finals writings was there instead. Taking out his data pad, he quickly recorded the writings, and then quickly departed the chamber.

Making haste, he quickly made his way through the tombs and into the academy. As soon as he entered the hallway to Tremel's chambers, two of Hydrex's lackeys blocked him. Starkiller didn't even need to hear them to know what they wanted. He could easily read their minds.

"You unshielded minds tell me that you were told by Hydrex to kill me."

"You think you're real tough, don't you?"

"No, I know my limits, and you two are a joke to think that you can defeat me."

"Shut up. You'll be one more to be forgotten."

Without hesitation, Starkiller reached out with both his hands and caught the acolytes in a choke grip.

"Tell Hydrex that if he keeps sending his lackeys to face me, he's going to get the same warning. Any acolyte here who dares challenge me is a fool."

With that, he released them. They both struggled to catch their breaths.

"Alright, we get the message. We won't mess with you again."

"See that you don't, or I will not be so merciful a second time."

The two turned to leave. Starkiller, although he viewed other acolytes as unworthy, felt no need to kill them. Fear would keep them in line. With that in mind, he entered the chamber

"I see that you have returned from the temple with the writings," Tremel said. "But I sensed a disturbance in the dark side. Tell me, what happened down there?"

"There was a beast that tried to kill me," Starkiller said. "But I killed it first. When it died, I too sensed a tremor in the dark side."

"Because of you battle in the tombs, Darth Marr has become aware of you. Every Sith within the academy most likely felt it too. It was said that only an acolyte of great power could overcome the beast of Tulak Hord. Nobody has been able to do it for hundreds of years, and now, you have done it. Darth Marr requests an audience. He awaits you in his chambers. Go there. He is expecting you. Be wary of him. He will test you, try to trick you, find out your true nature. This is your first brush with someone that can do you harm. Don't forget that."

"As you say."

Starkiller bowed his head. With that, he left swiftly. The last thing he wanted to do was keep a Dark Council member waiting. That would leave a very bad first impression. He made his way to the second floor of the academy. Following his senses, Starkiller entered yet another narrow hallway leading to a personal chamber. Once in the hallway, a group of acolytes suddenly came up to him. His initial reaction was that they were sent by Hydrex.

"I don't have time for you lot. I have a meeting with Darth Marr, and I hate to disappoint a Dark Council member."

"We don't work for Hydrex," said one. "We're our own group, but we know of your tensions with him. And news of how you killed that beast has gotten around fast. Everyone looks at you respectfully, even the overseers and inquisitors."

"So I've heard," Starkiller replied. "If you're asking me to protect you from whatever it is you need protection from, I cannot comply. I have my own business to attend to."

"No, we want an alliance. So far, you've established quite a place for yourself here, even if you don't realize it. We're simply offering you our services. We can help you kill Hydrex."

Starkiller was not convinced. "I can deal with Hydrex easily. You'll only get in my way. Besides, none of you are as good as him anyway."

He pushed them aside and continued on into the chamber of Darth Marr. Other acolytes, including Hydrex, were listening to Darth Marr. Starkiller stood straight and tall at the entrance, waiting for Marr to finish speaking

"In our time of weakness, I must find new a worthy one who will help restore the Empire. This is a position that will not be taken lightly. Only one of supreme power, determination, and intellect will become my apprentice. The rest of you will be killed and forgotten. You are dismissed."

The acolytes turned to leave. Starkiller parted for them. As Hydrex passed him, they exchanged glares.

"You may have defeated Kyle and Kallin, but that was only a taste."

Starkiller was not impressed. "And I'm sure that you're a joke, just like them."

"You'll wish you had kept your mouth shut."

Starkiller shoved him aside. He approached Darth Marr, who stood, looking at him with his hands behind his back.

"I have heard of the tension between you and Hydrex, acolyte. I suppose he isn't much of a concern to you?"

"No, my lord. I know when I am outmatched, and he is not even close to my level."

"I can see that," Marr said. "I can sense great power within you. Such a connection to the force is rare, almost primal. You trials are not yet over, but I can see that you are not like the others. You have been molded into a person of great promise in this Sith Order. Never have I seen an acolyte with such discipline and such power. Usually, someone of your magnitude would have been trained by a master. Is that the case for you?"

Starkiller thought for a moment. Did he have a master? If he did, who was it? Sensing that Darth Marr wanted a quick answer, he answered as whole as possible.

"Unfortunately, I am not aware if I had a master. Forgive me, my lord, but my mind cannot grasp onto any memories of the past, but they are not important anymore."

"I can see that you have endured quite a lot in order to reach this height of mastery of the Force," Marr continued. "Still, to become my apprentice, you will need to be at your best. I'm not sure if you are aware of the situation, but the Empire is losing the war against the Republic. Several Dark Council members perished during the battle of Corellia. We are in need of Sith, and only a recent victory led by Darth Nox of the Dark Council has allowed us to slowly rebuild. Becoming my apprentice is only part of what I require. I also require that my new apprentice take an active role in the Imperial ranks, inspiring our forces, slowly rebuilding them. Once our forces have been restored, we will crush the Jedi and the Republic once and for all."

Starkiller merely nodded in acknowledgment. This was a unique opportunity; one that he had no intention of losing.

"That is what will come, but for now, we must tread lightly. We cannot afford any mistakes now, and that is why you have come to my attention. You are a prime acolyte to become my apprentice, but you must finish the trials first. And you have already made enemies within the academy that want this position as much as you do. You will return to the tomb of Tulak Hord and recover fragments from different inscriptions scatted across the tomb. Others will be competing for these shards, so do what you must in order to secure them."

Without a moment's hesitation, Starkiller bowed his head and turned to leave for the tombs.

Starkiller looked down at the body. Not for the first time he had to kill the acolytes competing with him for the shards. Each one had proven to be mere annoyances. Not a single one posed any threat to him. It reminded him that only the most accomplished, the most determined could become Sith. He collected the final shards from the inscription. Deciding that he wanted no interruptions from anyone, he slipped quietly into the shadows to avoid further confrontation. As he passed by other acolytes, he carefully drew their attention away from his location. But just as reached the mouth of the cave, another presence behind him caused him to draw his lightsaber. An assassin droid tried to strike him from behind. Starkiller decided against using his lightsaber. Quickly deactivating it, he grabbed the droid's weapon and flung it across the room and proceeded to shocking it.

"Stop," the droid said. "I concede."

Starkiller stopped. The droid didn't speak with a monotone voice, but with a conscious.

"Why did you attack me," he demanded.

"I was assigned by another acolyte to kill you, but I can see that I am no match, but you won't need to deactivate me. As you have defeated me, I'm willing to serve you. I can see that you are no fool."

Starkiller considered this. He was in need of friends. All this running around with no one was rather…unsettling. Then, something else entered his mind.

_Ah, master, I'm pleased to see that you're not dead. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to kill you myself…_

_ The shockwave has destroyed my primary functions. I'm useless now…_

Why did certain people bring up these voices? Starkiller was angered and annoyed by them, but decided that having this droid might prove useful.

"Alright, you may serve me, but you must promise me to keep attempting to kill me. I want to keep my combat skills skills honed."

"As you decree, master."

"What is your designation?"

"I am DG-515."

Starkiller nodded and turned to resume his walk. Once outside, he began his normal pace towards the academy once again. He could only speculate at his next trial. It seemed like a waste to go back and forth from the temples and back to the academy, but it was his duty to obey his superiors whether he cared or not.

Not wanting to waste a second, Starkiller sprinted through the hallways and up the stairs to Darth Marr's chambers. His senses told him that someone was blocking his path, so he stopped to confront more acolytes. He shook his head in disapproval.

"Why does Hydrex keep sending you fools to face me," Starkiller demanded. "If he was truly worthy, he'd come face me himself."

"Hydrex is no fool. He's -"

"A coward," Starkiller interrupted. "Now get out of my way while I'm still in a good mood. I have something to deliver to Darth Marr."

The acolytes drew their practice saber. Starkiller mentally sighed. He was not in the mood to fight.

"Kill them," he said to DG-515.

"With pleasure, master." The assassin droid drew his two blasters and with speed beyond human ability, shot the two in head. They collapsed to the floor.

"Nice shooting."

"You honor me, master."

Starkiller quickly entered Marr's chamber. Marr stood with his back turned, his hands behind his back.

"You have returned with the shards. I take it that it was without conflict?"

"Yes and no, my lord." He bowed. "I have the shards, but Hydrex continues to hound me at every turn. I grow tired of his pathetic game. I wish for this to end."

"Yes. The tension between you two has increased. You two are among the few that are left, but only one of you will become my apprentice. Your trials will continue in any case. I believe that you have seen enough of the tombs. Now, I wish to see your combat skills. Go to the training room. The instructors have been notified of your arrival. They will report to me once the trial is finished."

Starkiller bowed again and turned to leave. Combat training was just the thing he needed. These acolytes were proving to only ebb his spirits, but perhaps the trainers would at least be a bit more knowledgeable in combat.

Making his way into the training room, he found two instructors waiting.

"Welcome, young one," said one. "I am inquisitor Zinn. This is Jilran. We have been instructed to oversee your trial. Are you ready to begin?"

Starkiller activated his lightsaber and held it at ready. "I am ready."

"Such an unusual grip," Jilran commented. "Few people use the unorthodox reverse Shien grip. It's frowned upon by many masters." Both instructors activated their lightsabers.

Starkiller summoned an answer that he didn't understand. It seemed to be by instinct. "I was not taught any forms. I was forced to develop my own methods."

"Interesting. We shall assess if your skills are valid."

DG-515 stood aside. Not wanting to waste a moment, Starkiller launched himself at Zinn, using Juyo in an attempt to knock one opponent out of the fight so he could focus on one. He quickly realized that this would be a mistake and switched to Shien. With ever parry, he made a rapid counterattack. He wanted to give no one the chance to expose an opening. Remembering his Force abilities, Starkiller infused his lightsaber with lightning, all the while using force speed. While not aiming to kill them, he quickly disarmed them and once he did, he sheathed his blade.

"Impressive, young one," Zinn commented. "You style is very effective. Very tight defense, very aggressive offense, unpredictable, and your use of the Force in your combat only serve to enhance your abilities. Well-done."

Starkiller nodded in acknowledgement, but he still felt that this was very small. This fight only proved to be a fraction tougher than acolytes. Perhaps he was asking for an all-powerful opponent too soon. Still, that was one more trial that he had finished.

"We will send our assessment to Darth Marr. You may go."

Starkiller nodded and left. Once he reached Darth Marr's chamber, he saw that Hydrex stood there too.

"The instructors have assessed that your skills are more than satisfactory. You have both passed your trial. Hydrex here was just telling me of his encounter with some acolytes who claimed that they were fighting for you. He was not pleased with that."

Starkiller was a bit annoyed. "I told them that they were not to get in the way."

"It does not matter. You both are the only ones left, but only one will have the chance to become my apprentice. You both will face your final trial here and now. Fight to the death."

Both combatants drew their weapons. Starkiller held his lightsaber at ready. Hydrex equipped his war blade. DG-515 also drew his weapons, but Starkiller signaled for him to stand down

"What a stupid grip," Hydrex spat.

"Oh, you have no idea," Starkiller whispered.

Starkiller struck first, unleashed his Sith Shien. Hydrex had only enough time to counter the first blow. The rest battered his weapon aside and could only scream in pain as the lightsaber hit his body multiple times, none inflicting deep wounds. He fell to the ground, grunting. Starkiller, without as seconds hesitation, raised his blade and impaled Hydrex. The thrill of ending this pointless rivalry was exhilarating.

"Bravo, young one. You did not hold back. I foresee that you shall become one of the most powerful Sith in the galaxy. Your trials are now over."

Starkiller fell to his knees. "I dedicate myself to your cause, master. I am ready and willing to follow your every order."

"Very well. What is your name?"

"Starkiller."

"A fitting name for a Sith of your qualities." Darth Marr activated his lightsaber. "At last, I hereby declare you to be my apprentice." Marr held the blade of his lightsaber to both shoulders. "Rise."

"What is thy bidding, my master?"

"It is now time for you to explore the Empire. Take this shuttle pass. You must go to the capitol of the Empire, Dromand Kaas. Take some time to explore the capitol. See what you will be fighting for. Then, meet me at the citadel. I will have further instructions once there. And also, is that droid your?"

"Yes, master. He has dedicated himself to me. I already have a use in mind for him."

"Very well. You are dismissed."

Starkiller bowed again and left the chambers with pride. He was now an apprentice to one of the most powerful Sith in the galaxy…

**Alright, this chapter was a bit sketchy, and the first companion will slowly develop into an familiar character that we all know soon, though there will be noticeable differences. Please comment, follow, and favorite for more chapters. Peace!**


	4. Update 1

**This is a chapter update. I have received some questions concerning future companions. I will reveal them all in time. The way that they will come to be Starkiller's companions will pull elements from the Sith Warrior and Sith Inquisitor storyline. Starkiller is a Sith Warrior despite the fact that some of his powers are used by Inquisitors, but I will include all powers regardless. Also, because he's a warrior, I'm going to let the readers decide something. Should I make Starkiller a Marauder, or a Juggernaut? If I get enough votes, I will incorporate it into the story, but it will also affect future ideas for the story. For further questions, comment with your ideas. Look forward to a costume change in the coming chapters.  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Due to Starkiller's Sith nature and his specialization of Juyo, plus by your reviews, I am making him a Marauder. This decision will affect future plans for this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read the notes at the end of this chapter. I have some things to say regarding the future of this story.**

Chapter 4: Starkiller The Jedi Hunter

Starkiller waited patiently for the hatch of the shuttle to open. It had been a rather long journey to the Imperial fleet. In that time, he had meditated. His first victory of becoming apprentice to Darth Marr was most satisfying, but more than ever, he was determined to eclipse this victory. In his time, he was reminded constantly of one thing, something he knew even before reaching Korriban: learn fast or die. That was the Sith way, or perhaps that was for him. Either way, Starkiller was progressing, and that was what mattered.

His meditations had not only been for reflecting his trials. Ever since he discovered the small spec that he felt was the light side of the force, he had made many attempts to obliterate it, but all his efforts were met with failure. It did not make sense; the dark side was stronger that the light a hundred folds, but it couldn't extinguish it. Why? Starkiller began to recall the methods he had used. So far, he had used his anger, his hatred, his fear, and desire to crush this spec, but these didn't work. He had also called upon the force to try and cleanse his mind. He had used mind powers, but these hadn't worked either. What else could he have missed?

Starkiller began to wonder if there was perhaps a reason that this light existed in him, that it was somehow so important that no darkness could crush it. It certainly seemed to fit the puzzle. If so, what was its purpose? Before his pondering could result in another meditating state, he sensed that the shuttle hatch had opened. This could wait.

Starkiller walked out of the shuttle to a shuttle bay. A few other ships were scattered around, but it was surprisingly quiet. There were few people in the bay. Taking note of where the other passengers were going, he followed them to a lift. The lift carried them to another floor. From there, Starkiller entered, taking in the sight. A large staircase lead to a rounded center spiral-shaped room. Before he could examine it, a voice stopped him.

"There you are young one." From the side of the hallway, a Lord of the Sith drew his attention. "You are the newest apprentice to Darth Marr. You actions on Korriban have attracted many Sith. Your connection to the Force is one that could rival perhaps even the Dark Council."

"So I have been told," Starkiller answered. "Is there something my master wanted?"

"This is my guidance. I only help those who are truly worthy, and you are one. I apologize, where are my manners? I am Lord Lokar. I will tell you what Darth Marr will not."

"What exactly does this entail, my lord?" Starkiller was curious, but cautious.

"You will choose between two disciplines. One follows the path of Marka Ragnos, who focused the dark side to become nearly invincible in battle. The other one was mastered by Naga Sadow, who could intuit where his foes were weakest and then strike precisely with devastating effect. Go to Lord Krimyn. Tell him the path you chose, and he shall complete your training."

Starkiller nodded. "I thank you for your time, my lord."

"I can see you one day overcoming you master."

Starkiller turned to find Lord Krimyn. This sounded like something to further his training. Reaching out with his senses, Starkiller began to find the force signature of the Lord. Once he locked on, he resumed his walk.

Ever since acquiring DX-515, Starkiller was far more alert. The droid had already attacked him seven times during their shuttle flight to the Imperial Fleet. After the third time, the passengers didn't react to it. Starkiller was satisfied that he was keeping himself sharp and intact, but the droid needed some upgrades and repairs. He didn't know how he was going to get them; he had no credits on him, and it was not his position to be asking Marr for any. He would fiture it out later. He approached Lord Krimyn.

"Do not be surprised. The Sith do sometimes, grudgingly, allow aliens into their ranks."

Starkiller was not sure how he understood, but he simply nodded. Aliens in the Sith Ranks were of little concern to him. It still was a mystery why the Sith dislike aliens. If Starkiller understood correctly, the original Sith were not human.

"Two paths are open: the Marauder brings death and destruction. Wearing lighter armor and striking with two lightsabers, Marauders master the deadly Juyo form, the acrobatic Ataru form, or the balanced Shii-Cho form."

Starkiller thought for a moment. This certainly was him. He was a very offensive person. Often in a fight, he was the first to strike, and he did so with an unrelenting deadliness.

"The Juggernaut dons heavy armor and a shield generator to empower their attacks and defenses. A Juggernaut learns the deadly Shien form, the balanced Shii-Cho form, or the resilient Soresu form.

Starkiller thought again. Two of his three forms he specialized in in combat were Shien and Soresu, both forms that the Juggernaut utilized.

Once your decision is made, your fate is decided. There is no turning back. Now decide."

Starkiller considered both choices carefully. If he chose to be a Marauder, he would be primarily an offensive combatant. He would not be allowed to give his enemies an opportunity. If he chose to be a Juggernaut, he would be more defensive, allowing his enemies to strike with little effect. After a few moments thought, he sided.

"I will become a Marauder."

"Then it shall be. Proceed to Lord Hold. He will have further training for your choice. Also, Darth Marr has instructed me to give you these commendations and credits. They are yours. Do as you wish with them."

Starkiller took the credits, slightly surprised, but nonetheless, relieved as well. He bowed to Lord. He then proceeded to Lord Hold.

"A powerful Sith you shall become. I will teach you all that I know."

Starkiller nodded and settled into what he anticipated to be a long time of training.

"Most impressive. You are a fast learner," Lord Hold commented.

Starkiller deactivated his lightsaber. The training was far simpler than he originally thought. Still, he preferred Juyo over Ataru. Juyo was what he had already gotten used to. While Ataru would prove useful to him in time, it would not be his preferred form.

"You are finished here. You may go."

Starkiller bowed and turned to leave.

For the first time in what seemed like an eternity, he had a brief moment of rest. Starkiller realized that perhaps would be a good time to go digging around for a new costume. It would be fitting to represent his apprenticeship to Darth Marr. With that in mind, he headed for the supplies wing of the floor. He had no idea what to look for, though. As he passed through the halls, he noticed all the Sith, bounty hunters, and Imperial Agents, all clad in unique armor, each one reflecting their nature, their tastes, or their combat style. Starkiller was not use to being given choices. He was use to his masters choosing what they deemed fit.

Starkiller took in the sights of the vendors. Many sold very elaborate armor in all shapes, sizes, and color. For a long time, Starkiller walked up and down the supply center, unable to decide on what was best for him. Despite being capable of wearing medium armor, he preferred to use light armor. He preferred to be light and agile, for speed was one of his greatest weapons in combat, not that medium armor affected his combat a great deal. Again, Starkiller circled around; there was simply nothing that fitted him. As he began to think that perhaps this could wait, he stopped at one of the vendors. A robe stood on display. It was a maroon-red color. Metal armor covered all of the body. A pair of metal gauntlets and metal boots accompanied it (for those who can't guess, this is the Jedi Hunter costume from TFU 2). Starkiller was drawn to it. Before he could get any ideas, he turned to the person running the vendor, who appreared busy.

"How much does this go for," he asked.

"This is only for true Sith who…" The vendor, a Sith Lord, turned to face Starkiller. His eyes widened in surprise. "You are the newest apprentice of Darth Marr of the Dark Council. Forgive me for my rudeness. I have heard many things about you."

"It is best that you do not believe anything anyone says about me," Starkiller answered.

"Yes, of course. Now, you were asking about these robes. These are made from very rare materials; very light, but extremely durable. This goes for a rather substantial price."

"I am the apprentice of Darth Marr; I can assure you that I am more than worthy of such things."

"That's what they all say, but how can I be sure? These days, you can't tell who is your friend or foe in the Sith."

Starkiller was growing impatient. Suddenly, he got an idea. "I am your friend, so you will give me the robes."

"I…am you friend. I will give you these robes. Apologies for my initial reluctance."

Starkiller nodded, keeping his face neutral, but inside, he was satisfied that the mind trick worked. Mind tricks, he felt, were a cheap trick to use, but at this point, it didn't matter. Still, he wondered if Marr would find out, and if he did, what would happen then? Would he receive a punishment of some sort? He pushed those thoughts from his mind. He could worry about them later.

The Lord handed him the robes, which Starkiller took.

* * *

Starkiller looked at himself. The costume was slightly heavier than his previous costume, but not by much. There were nothing covering his arm and his gauntlets covered not only his hands and wrists, but his forearm. He had managed to install the cloak from his previous robe into this new one. Already, he felt a kinship towards the robes. Finally having satisfied this need, Starkiller suddenly realized that perhaps DX should get a few upgrades and tweaks.

With that in mind, he headed for the droid section. Choosing for his droid to swift like him, he selected light armor. He also took the liberty of installing a cloaking device too. He installed a program that would allow DX to utilize a lightsaber and use Shien and Soresu for forms. When all was done, DX looked more bulky and not as skeletal as before. His hip holsters held two new blasters of premium quality; a lightsaber hung on his side. Starkiller beamed at his droid.

"I think this should do it, Dex," Starkiller told the droid.

"I thank you for the new gear, master. I assume my programming still remains the same?"

"Yes, you must attack me when you deem it appropriate. I must keep my skills sharp, and now that you have been refitted, it should prove more challenging."

"As you decree, master."

Satisfied, Starkiller began to head for the departure bay with Dex following closely. He didn't want to keep Marr waiting.

Starkiller headed down the hallway towards the hanger bay when one of the officers stopped him.

"Greetings, my lord. On your way to the capitol?"

"Yes. I am," Starkiller said simply.

"There is a shuttle to Dromand Kaas. Nice for solo travelers. Normally takes several days."

Starkiller frowned. That was too long. "Is there a faster way to get to Dromand Kaas?"

"Yes, Darth Marr of the Dark Council has arranged for you to ride aboard this ship, the Black Talon. It is an Imperial vessel, much faster than the shuttle. It will take only a day, but it goes through very dangerous territory during the time."

"I will take my chances," Starkiller replied immediately.

"Safe journeys, my lord."

Starkiller turned to board the Black Talon…

**I am not going to imitate the Black Talon flashpoint mission, but that is where the readers come in. Write a brief description describing a fitting a mission for Starkiller. It can be similar or different to the mission, but he must face at least one Jedi opponent. Also, good Jedi names would be most appreciated. Also, this is not relevant to the story, but this will be the last chapter for the summer. I am going away for the rest of the summer, so expect no updates until early to mid-September. Peace!**


End file.
